The invention concerns a method for testing a heating system with at least one basic unit, which controls activating elements of individual heating circuits, the basic unit being connected with setting units by way of signals.
In many cases, floor heating systems are designed so that the individual heating circuits, that is, pipes which are arranged in the floor, receive the heating fluid, usually hot water, from a distributor, activating elements, usually valves, being arranged in the distributor. The distributor receives the heating fluid from a heat source, for example, a district heating net, or a heat exchanger connected with a district heating net, or a boiler. The control of the distribution of the heating fluid to the individual heating circuits occurs via the activating elements, which are for this purpose controlled by a basic unit. This basic unit, again, receives signals from setting units, for example room thermostats.
Another heating system uses radiators, through which heating water can also flow, to supply heat to the room to be heated. Such radiators are controlled by valves, which are arranged direct on the radiator. A commonly used control has thermostatically operated valves, in which the desired value is, for example, preset by turning a handle. A further development enables a user to change the desired value also without turning the handle, for example by means of timed or remote control, the remote control signals coming from the basic unit.
Contrary to heating systems, which are exclusively controlled by manually controlled radiator thermostats, it is practically impossible for the installer to perform a complete check of the heating system at a reasonable cost and effort. Therefore, the check is normally limited to a pressure check, to find out if the heating pipes are tight, and a visual check to make sure that the individual heating pipes are connected correctly. For the control of the heat distribution, that is, the cooperation between the setting units, the distributor, if any, the activating elements and the basic units, however, such testing possibilities do not exist. Of course, the installer can test, if the floor in a room becomes warm. Due to the relatively large thermal inertia, however, it is extremely difficult to find out, if a certain thermostat controls the correct heating circuit, or if the basic unit contacts the xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d thermostat. The installer, therefore, often leaves a system without being certain that it is correctly installed and works satisfactorily.
The invention is based on the task of simplifying the testing of a floor heating system.
With a method as mentioned in the introduction, this task is solved in that the elements available in the heating system are arranged hierarchically in steps, these steps being tested one after the other in a predetermined order.
With this method it is possible to perform a systematic test of a floor heating system with regard to faults. The installer can then work his way through the individual hierarchical levels. Dividing the elements into individual hierarchical levels makes it easier for the installer to maintain the overview, leaving out none of the testing steps.
It is particularly preferred that the test of a step does not begin, until the test of superior step has indicated a faultless state. Thus, it is ensured that the installer cannot omit a step, as the test of a hierarchically lower step cannot start, until the test of the hierarchically higher step has been successfully finished. This stepwise method has several advantages. Firstly, it is ensured that the starting conditions for the lower step are faultless. Thus, faults on elements, which are not caused by faults in these elements but by faulty starting information, cannot be indicated by accident. Secondly, the elements of the lower step can work with faultless starting conditions, so that the tests are made under realistic conditions. Finally, the installer is also compelled to remedy any faults completely, as otherwise, he cannot go on with the test.
It is preferred that during a first part it is tested, if the elements are installed correctly, and during a second part, if the elements work in a predetermined way. During installation, faults may occur for several reasons. When testing first, if the elements have been installed correctly, the test can be limited to a certain area of fault reasons, namely the installation, that is, mounting and connection of the elements in questions. After having made sure that the elements are installed correctly, the next step can be started, namely testing, if the elements work in the predetermined way. This simplifies the fault finding.
Preferably, the occurrence of a fault is indicated by way of kind and location of the fault. This makes it easier for the installer to remedy the fault. The location can virtually mean the physical spot, in which the element is arranged. In many cases, however, it is sufficient to state, in which step the fault has occurred, as the installer knows the elements available in this step and the number of elements per step is limited.
Preferably it is tested, if the number of the connected setting units corresponds to the number of the setting units signed in. This is a simple, but effective way of testing. During the installation, the basic unit must be informed about the number of setting units, from which information must be expected. For this purpose, these setting units are signed on to the basic unit, for example in that the basic unit is informed about an address, under which the setting unit in question can be recognised. However, then a physical connection has to be allocated to each setting unit. The number of connections must correspond to the number of setting units signed in. The method applies for setting units, which control the heat distribution in a floor heating system, and which are, therefore, usually arranged in a distributor, as well as for radiator valves, which are arranged direct on the radiators.
Preferably, it is tested, if with a wireless connection between the setting units and the basic unit a signal strength of received signals of a predetermined minimum value is obtained. In the past, floor heating systems often did not have a comfortable setting opportunity, that is, the user or consumer merely had the chance of changing a valve position on the distributor. The subsequent fitting of thermostatic elements or other setting devices in the individual rooms is therefore difficult, when it comprises the running of cables. When, however, wireless connections between the setting units and the basis are chosen, the problem of having to run cables through the whole apartment does not arise. The signal transmission then takes place by means of electromagnetic waves, infrared, or ultrasonic or some other kind of wireless transmission. In this case, however, it must be ensured that the connections between the individual setting units and the basic unit have a signal strength, which is sufficient for a reliable transmission of the information. When this is not the case, a fault is reported. This method also applies for wireless, remote-controlled radiator thermostats, which are signed in on the basic unit, upon which the basic unit knows that such a radiator thermostat should be available. If such a radiator thermostat is signed in, but cannot be xe2x80x9cfoundxe2x80x9d by the basic unit, for example because of insufficient signal strength, a fault is reported.
It is preferred that, in case of insufficient signal strength, an amplifier is arranged on a path between the setting unit and the basic unit. An amplifier of this kind, also called xe2x80x9crepeaterxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crooterxe2x80x9d, receives the signal from the setting unit and sends it on in an amplified form to the basic unit or vice versa. In this case, the installer is not only alerted on the fault, he also gets a solution proposal.
It is particularly preferred that the amplifier is signed in on the basic unit. The basic unit then knows that an amplifier is available.
This is particularly advantageous, when, during operation, the strength of the received signals is tested continuously or from time to time, and, when found too weak, the signal of the setting unit in question is led via an available amplifier. When, for example, modifications are going on in the house, or furniture is rearranged, the transmission conditions can change. This will be established by means of a repeated or continuous measuring of the signal strength. In many cases, it is then not even necessary to install a new amplifier. Due to the signing in, the basic unit is aware that an amplifier is available in the area. It then leads the signals of the setting unit transmitting the too weak signals through this amplifier, so that the signal level becomes sufficient again.
Preferably, the voltage supply to the setting units is tested. This is particularly advantageous, when the individual setting units, for example thermostatic elements, are supplied with voltage via a battery. In this case, a battery voltage meter can provide information about the state of the battery, so that information is given, when the battery must be replaced, or when it does not work optimally already during mounting.
Preferably, it is tested, if the activating elements can be contacted and are working. Here again, the testing is divided in two, namely one test to make sure that the signal actually reaches the activating elements and one to make sure that the activating element in question reacts when a signal occurs. For this purpose, for example, a position measuring in the activating element, a current measuring or the like, can be used.
It is also advantageous, in connection with a flow temperature control of the distributor it is tested, if sensors for the detection of flow and return temperatures are available and working. This test is relatively simple.
Preferably, it is tested, if a regulating unit for influencing the flow temperature is available, can be contacted and is working. Also here, a reaction of the regulating unit is tested several times, so that a fault is more easily recognisable with regard to kind and location, if any.